


Prologue

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 10, Alternate Universe, Demon deal, Prologue, Short intro thingy, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue for the story "The Fall Of The Damned".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

The great fall. Everybody knows about it, be it angels, demons, or humans. The day Lucifer was cast out of Heaven forever by his own Father, beaten down by Michael, his big brother.

What not many people know, however, is that Lucifer wasn’t the only one cast out that day. Some angels followed him, agreeing on his point of view about humans and receiving the same divine punishment. Lucifer, being an archangel, became Satan, while some of the other angels never survived the fall. In the end, only a few survived, but even they died after being slain by their own brother. Lucifer felt too betrayed, and the company of other angels, even if said angels just wanted to join him, was the last thing he wished for.

It wasn’t soon after that Lucifer created the first demon, Lilith, driven by his need for vengeance, against humanity and his brother who has wronged him.

And what even less people might know about, is the fact that Lucifer let one angel live. Samyaza, was his name, an arrogant and rebellious angel. The only fallen one who survived both the fall, and the Devil. For a short time, he was Lucifer’s right hand man, helped him come up with the idea of demons and many very useful things for the future of Evil.

But even that had to come to an end.

*

_“I have never lied, and I can assure you, I will not be starting now. A deal is a deal, and I am ready to hold up my end. Are you?” Lucifer asked from the Man._

_“I am. As long as you promise me that you won’t touch his soul, I am prepared to do anything,” the strong willed Man answered._

_“Ready to sacrifice yourself, just to save the weaker from trouble he caused for himself… I truly can’t even begin to understand how you humans think. But I promise you, he will be spared.” Lucifer said, stepping closer to the Man._

_“Then it’s a deal. Now…tell me, what do I have to do?”_

*

_“What is the meaning of this, Lucifer?”_

_“What do you mean, what? I’m fairly sure you know, since you’ve been watching as the deal went down.”_

_“But Lucifer!” Samyaza paused, calming his tone. “You won’t actually go through with that deal, will you? It’s just a human. Why should we, why should **you** listen to him?”_

_“I made a deal, with this human. And I still pride myself on my honesty, Samyaza.”_

_“It is your pride, which will lead to your damnation…”_

_“My damnation?” Lucifer asked, laughing. “Look around. We are already damned.”_

_“Then, why can’t we damn humanity as well? Damn them all to Hell, and then Father won’t-“_

_“Enough!” Lucifer growled. “Patience is the key here. I have already set things in motion, when I corrupted His first, beloved creations. Made them sin, let Evil enter the world. The day to total damnation may be far away, but for it to mean something, to be worth my effort, we must wait.”_

_“Waiting, always waiting. My patience…isn’t endless.” Samyaza muttered._

_*_

The reason why nobody knew about this particular angel was because he died, too.

But Samyaza wasn’t slain by Lucifer. In fact, even the Devil himself had no idea what happened to the angel. After that last conversation, which was now only a blurry moment, forgotten memory for Lucifer, he never saw, or has spoken to Samyaza ever again.

And up until the year 2014, nobody had any idea what happened that day, when the angel named Samyaza disappeared.

Nobody but him, and one poor, deformed soul.


End file.
